Zenaku "Naga" Shibishi
Introduction Zenaku "Naga" Shibishi is the first crew member to join the alpharess pirates. after the timeskip he prefers to be called naga by his friends for an unknown reason Appearance Naga likes to wear brown leather jackets with fur linings, along with a white tie, a black shirt, blue pants and white shoes. he has white hair and green eyes. he is rarely seen not smiling Personality Nagas personality is claimed to be wierd by others. he sometimes behaves as a gentlemen, but mostly creeps people out with his smile and the look in his eyes. no matter how bad the situation is, he will always show a smile and will say that everything is going to be fine. he also has a habit for not using a door. he mostly shows up under the table or threw a window. somehow he disapears after entering a closet or any other place. he mostly closes the door saying good bye and disapearing without any trace its unknown some kind of a trick naga also has a pet cobra, which he calls "cob" always apears threw nagas sleeves, mostly for food or other reasons. in a strange way it apears that naga somehow understands what cob is saying to him, yet others think its just a trick. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Naga uses sharp objects that are around him - such as knives, blades or any other sharp objects he seems to be able to cut threw steel Marksmanship Naga uses guns that he finds laying around he can hit a target thats far away on high grounds Hand to Hand Combat Naga knows two basic rokushiki moves he knows soru and shigan but he doesnt say the attacks when he uses them Physical Strength Naga has superhuman strength Agility Nagas speed is based on hes move soru making hes extremly fast and hes able of easily dodging attacks Endurance Naga has incredible endurance he is able of enduring several hits and cuts and yet still show a smile Weapons Naga uses everything that can be used as a weapon he also hides many chains inside hes clothes which he throws mostly from hes sleeves and can tie many people using hes chains he can make what he calls a chain maze which is naga throwing chains to many places making a maze like place from chains he than pulls the chains and than they form as a net that than ties up hes enemies Devil Fruit oni oni no mi model: dark demon Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Naga is happy of being with hes friends yet he sometimes does creepy things that creep out hes crewmates History Before naga joined the alpharess pirates he was a lone pirate who used to scare people with hes wierd personality and he helped wanted criminals escape marines and declared war against the world goverment he joined the crew after knowing of there arrival saying he was interested in joining them he was accepted into the crew and became the first member to join after the timeskip Major Battles none yet Quotes "dont worry everything will be fine though we might end up with a few cuts and shots will still be fine" "i believe i had a good welcome to you perhaps you would like some tea?" "hmmm yes indeed this is a bullet hole on my shoulder" "why use a door when there are others ways to enter rooms? like windows for example" "look me in the eye and tell me am i creepy?" some of nagas songs "morning comes and goes night after that dark and silent scared and lonely those with weak hearts try to realise there alone but have the feeling there around someone who? a demon a monster or just an animal you try to stay calm but cant your heart is weak and your time is up" "black cats mean bad luck poison snake bites mean counted time for your life ropes to neck means slow death slowly fades your sight then death the reaper comes to say hi and for you to say good bye to your life theres no denied to it theres no stopping it there will always be a person to die no matter how strong or how far death will come and will not stop like me" "look up down all around nothing here at all just you and your memories your life your death your hatred dont wanna look dont wanna bother but death has hes plans the reaper comes he takes he lives only at your death wanna meet him? wanna see him? or wanna cheat on him? consaquences will come if you say no" "lets play a little bit no ones gonna be bit we can laugh we can smile we can see what we are now slaves of god or slaves of the devil or lifeless creatures roaming the earth non stop are we human? or are we monsters?" Trivia Nagas two names zenaku and shibishi have two meanings that somewhat refer to hes personality zenaku means good and evil that refers to hes good yet evil way of behaving with people and shibishi means death smile that refers to hes hardly removed smile The name "naga" which shibishi is preferd to be called is a mythical cobra which is mostly seen as a hybrid human snake with a snake tail instead of legs and a human upper body that apparantly isnt common to nagas both personality or looks it is probably referd for that he said that snakes are hes favorite animals no matter how poisonous they are Naga mostly sings hes song and hes bored or attacked by marines he sings hes song to make the marines feel uncomfortable and he than gets them when there off guard that is how he got the epithet "haunter" Nagas theme song is the sound effects of the overdramatic by the used Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User